El amigo que me guió hasta a ti
by lululabrada
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan soy hija única y tengo 18 años y voy a la universidad. y aunque suene increíble o muchos no me creerían jamas he conocido el amor hasta que un día todo cambio con la llegada de mi mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ningún personaje de twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan soy hija única y tengo 18 años y voy a la universidad. Mis padres son Charlie Swan y René Dwyer y vivimos en la hermosa ciudad de México.

Mi papa Charlie trabaja como guardia de seguridad en una empresa privada por lo que su trabajo es de 24x24 ósea que un día trabaja y al otro no. a veces se quedaba trabajando más turnos aparte del suyo y paso mucho tiempo sin verlo pero ya me había acostumbrado a no verlo.

Mi mama René es una ama de casa que siempre me apoyaba en mi toma de decisiones, me daba consejos de si me convenía algo o no. ella sabe muy bien cómo hacerme reír cuando me siento mal o triste y no permite que nadie me lastime o me ponga un dedo encima.

En si por lo general mis padres son buenas personas con los demás y conmigo pero eso si eran estrictos en cuanto a mis estudios y mis demás responsabilidades y muy protectores conmigo y a veces siento que me tienen muy controlada y eso me desesperada pero no me queda de otra que aguantar.

Y gracias a esto yo no me caracterizaba por tener una vida muy social ni por hacer cosas nuevas.

Más bien yo era una chica tímida callada y solitaria que no convivía mucho con la gente.

Mis actividades casi siempre se limitaban de ir a la escuela y de la escuela a mi casa o cuando mucho ir a hacer las compras y ya.

Y aunque suene increíble o muchos no me creerían jamás he conocido el amor hasta que un día todo cambio.

Esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste

Gracias por leerme

* * *

Nota de la autora: déjenme sus comentarios puntos de vista o sugerencias para saber que les pareció

saludos desde Mèxico


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ningún personaje de twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

A pesar de que mi vida no era muy bien vista por muchas personas y me criticaban de aburrida otra cosa que jamás había tenido era una mascota.

Ya que a Charlie no le gustaban los perros porque decía que eran desordenados y sucios. Hasta que un día cuando venía de la escuela de regreso para mi casa vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

Era una muchacha que estaba debajo de un árbol con una caja de cartón grande donde al parecer había unos hermosos cachorros con un letrero que decía "ADOPTAME".

Inmediatamente mi curiosidad salió a flote y fui a ver a los tiernos cachorros, ya que a pesar de que a Charlie no le gustaran los perros no significa que tenía prohibido ir a verlos o acariciarlos.

Cuando me acerque pude visualizar mejor a la muchacha que estaba a cargo de las adopciones y cuando la vi me impacto su belleza ya que era una chica delgada de piel blanca cabello corto y oscuro con unos hermosos ojos verdes y de facciones muy finas.

-hola mi nombre es Alice y soy la encargada de buscarle hogar a estos cachorros bueno corrección a este cachorro te gustaría adoptarlo

Ya que cuando me fije en la caja ya solo había un solo cachorro

-hola soy Bella y si de mí dependiera me encantaría adoptarlo pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo ya que en mi casa a mi papa no le gustan los perros y no creo que este muy de acuerdo en que yo adopte uno

-eso sí que es un problema y porque no hablas y convences a tu papa de adoptar a el cachorro

-no creo que pueda convencerlo ya que él es muy renuente a cambiar de opinión

-jajajaja tan malo es tu papa

-lo que pasa es que él dice que son sucios y desordenados además que todo rompen y ensucian y por eso no le gustan

-ya veo que lastima que no te permitan tener un perro ya que este es el ultimo cachorro que le falta que le consiga un hogar

-y que le pasara a el cachorro si no le consigues hogar

-pues se lo llevaran a un refugio de animales en la espera de que haya le puedan conseguir un hogar pero lo malo está en que como pueden tardar meses pueden llegara a ser años en que sean adoptados

-mmmmm y hasta cuándo va a estar aquí

-hasta mañana que es el ultimo día ya que si mañana no tengo suerte en conseguirle hogar mi hermano Edward se lo llevara al refugio de animales

-tu hermano trabaja en el refugio de animales

-si es voluntario y también trabaja como veterinario

-ok hablare con mis padres e intentare de convencerlos para que adopte a este cachorrito

-ojala y si puedas convencerlos

-eso espero porque este cachorro me ha robado el corazón, y necesito alguna documentación para que pueda adoptarlo

-no solo unos datos como tu dirección, teléfono, y el nombre del propietario

-bien entonces me voy para que pueda convencer a mi padre

-claro para que este pequeñín no se quede sin un hogar

-si claro gracias y adiós

-adiós y buena suerte

Gracias por leerme

* * *

déjenme sus comentarios puntos de vista reviews para saber si les esta gustando la historia

saludos =D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Nervios

Disclaimer ningún personaje de twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Cuando acabe de hablar con Alice me apresure a llegar a mi casa para ver si mi papa se encontraba en casa para convencerlo de que me dejara adoptar al cachorro ya que mi mama estaba segura que no se opondría a adoptar una mascota pero mi papa era otra cosa.

Al llegar a casa me sentí muy feliz de ver a mi papa pero después de esa dicha me puse muy nerviosa porque no había pensado en cómo le iba a decir sobre el tema del cachorro.

Así es que por lo mientras salude a mis padres en lo que pensaba como iba a sacar el tema a relucir por lo mientras subí mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y ya en mi habitación me recosté para pensar la mejor forma de hablar con mi papa.

Estuve ideando varias formas de decírselo pero ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya había pasado el tiempo hasta que mi padre entro y me metió tremendo susto haciéndome que me cayera de la cama

-¡bella estas bien!

-aauuuuu creo que si

-pues en que estas pensando que hasta te tire de la cama del susto que te pusiste

(Oooooo y ahora que le decía, sería bueno decírselo de una vez no no lo creo)

-no es nada malo papa solo estoy pensando en lo que tengo que hacer de tarea y estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando entraste eso fue lo que paso

-está bien pero ya baja a comer que tu mama ya sirvió la comida

-si ya voy

(O no y ahora que hago aun no sé que voy a decirles)

Baje temerosa no quería llegar al comedor y al parecer mis pies me traicionaban porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ahí

-hija que estabas haciendo que tardaste mucho en bajar

-creímos que estabas dormida por eso Charlie subió a verte

-no mama lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en mi tarea y en un proyecto que tengo que hacer y estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta del tiempo

(Si como no, vamos Bella se valiente me decía una y otra vez)

-Bella te encuentras bien me decía papa

-si te ves rara hija que pasa

-oh no había llegado el momento de decirles

Gracias por leerme

* * *

Déjenme sus comentarios puntos de vista reviews para saber si les está gustando la historia

Saludos =D


End file.
